


Dreams

by ChloeL30



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeL30/pseuds/ChloeL30
Summary: Madden has been with the resistance most of her life. She has recently started up a relationship with Poe Dameron but a mission goes wrong and she meets someone who she feels familiar with. Will be kylo/ofc
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Original Female Character(s), Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s)





	Dreams

“Stay.. Please..” 

Madden looked around the dark room, she felt cold sweat all over her body and she reached out to her side to check the bed next to her. Empty.  
She ran her hand through her bright copper hair, smoothing it back out of the way of her face. She let out a shaky breath as she sat up in the bed, the cool air running over her naked body and soothing away the ache within her chest.  
She never knew exactly who the voice belonged to, it didn’t sound like anyone’s she had met before, but it sounded familiar. It felt safe. It felt so full of sadness, passion, hope, begging. 

“it was just a dream” She whispered to herself. 

She glanced to the side of her and the time read 05:30, almost time for the daily briefing. 

She stood up from her bed and made her way over to where she knew the blinds to her room where and opened them, letting the sunlight into the room. She let out a deep sigh and walked over to the fresher, switching the shower onto a cool setting.  
She let the cool water run over her, washing away any of the anxiety the voice gave her. 

After her shower she changed into a white skin tight vest and some of her usual skin tight trousers. The outfit perfectly showed off her hourglass figure. Finally she applied some gel to her eye lashes to make them appear longer and some deep red lipstick to her full lips, she had just finished applying this when she heard a knock on her room door. 

“Who is it?” She called. 

“The man from of your dreams” The voice teased back. 

Madden smiled to herself and shock her head, that was not the voice of the man from her dreams. 

She walked over to the door and opened it, revealing the smiling cheeky face of Poe Dameron. 

“I don’t dream about you” Madden played with him, leaning against the door way, her arms crossed over her chest. 

Poe held a hand to his chest and acted like he was in pain. 

“You don’t dream of me? I’m heartbroken” He cried sarcastically. 

Madden slapped him playfully on the arm and then let out a playful yell at he pulled her into his strong chest. 

“You don’t need go dream about me when you can have the real me” He whispered to her, his lips brushing against her ear. 

Madden felt herself get butterflies in her stomach and could feel the pleasure building in her. 

“We don’t have time” She moaned to him and he began lightly pressing his lips to her neck, breathing in the smell of her. 

“Leia would understand” He moaned into her ear, then moving his mouth to the spot below her ear, biting softly.  
“Leia doesn’t even know about us Poe” Madden moaned into his neck. 

“Say we had an emergency” He moved his hands so they cupped her bottom, squeezing tightly and Madden could feel his want for her in her tummy. 

“We have to stop” She moaned, pushing him away firmly, her breathing slightly ragged as she pushed her hair behind her ears. 

“For all we know we’re getting sent to Jakku as soon as this meeting is finished. We might not get another chance..” He was trying his hardest to push her back into her room but Madden was standing strongly in place. 

“Then I’m sure it will be even better when we get back” She laughed to him, now pushing past him and walking down the hallway. 

“you’re playing hard to get” He smirked to her, following closely. 

They began the walk to the main meeting room, and kept themselves apart from each other on the walk there, knowing that if they ended up touching they wouldn’t be able to stop themselves. 

“Ah, Commander Dameron, Madden. Welcome” 

They both smiled at General Organa, sitting themselves into their chairs amongst the 5 other people that were around them. 

“So, what’s the plan Leia?” Madden asked, leaning her head on her arm and smiling widely at the woman. 

“You get to Jakku, collect the map and then get the hell back” Leia smiled widely at her, she saw so much of her younger self in the girl. 

“Jakku is a dumping ground so we won’t be there longer than what we need to be” Poe smiled at Leia and then turned and winked at Madden. 

Madden rolled her eyes as she moved her gaze back to her General’s knowing look between the pair of them. Maybe they hadn’t been so discreet? She thought to herself. 

“you’ll be leaving in around an hour. Your ships are getting prepped. I need you both to remain safe. And for both of you to get back” Leia looked between the two of them and Poe smirked back at his leader. 

“We’ve never let you down General. That map will be given to you” He told her. And he meant it. 

Madden couldn’t believe how easily he promised such big things to the Leia. Anything could go wrong on this mission and he just acted like there was nothing to be afraid of. That it was going to be simple. He always did. Maybe she needed to start trying to think like him. But she couldn’t help the nerves at the pit of her stomach. She felt like something was going to wrong. But she knew that a feeling would not stop this mission from happening. They were going to Jakku, and they were going to get this map. The universe depended on it. Madden came back into the room, moving her anxiety to the back of her mind as she heard Leia ending the meeting and dismissing everyone. 

“Madden a word please” Leia called to her, and Madden stopped moving forward and turned her body to the older woman. 

Leia watched her until everyone in the room left, Poe been the last to leave, he was worried he was getting left out of something. 

“Everything alright general?” Madden softly asked, her hands behind her back. 

“You’re anxious” Leia said. It was a statement not a question and Madden mentally kicked herself for making it so obvious. 

“Its just what I always get.. Surely you used to feel a little bit anxious before you went out on missions?” Madden questioned, she now moved her hands to her front and moved some of her hair from her face, smoothing it behind her ear. Even Madden could see her hand was slightly shaking. 

“Of course. But this is different” Leia now sat down on one of the chairs and gestured for Madden to come and sit in the chair next to her. 

“Honestly General, its nothing but a bit of pre-mission nerves getting in the way. Honestly” Even Madden could hear the lie in her voice. 

“Is this about you and Poe?” Leia questioned, a smirk on her face. 

Madden sat, mouth hanging slightly open. How could they of been to silly to think Leia would not notice?

“If you think that because of the feelings you have together is going to put this mission in jeopardy I need one of you to stand down and allow someone else to go that isn’t emotionally invested” Leia plainly said. 

“No Leia. I can do this. I swear, it's not about that. How many times have me and him been together on a mission before with no complications?” Madden almost begged with Leia. 

“So then Poe stays..” Leia spoke softly, her fingers rubbing the soft metal table in front of them. 

“Please leia, you and me both know that he will not allow that to happen. I’m not anxious because I’m going with Poe. I just have a funny feeling. I think its because of these strange dreams I’ve been having and then I don’t really feel like I’ve been asleep just like I’m constantly looking for someone” Madden blurted all this out and then instantly regretted it when she saw Leia face turn extremely serious. 

“Dreams? What sort of dreams are they?” Leia now looked a little flustered and it made Madden get that feeling of dread in her stomach again, she wasn’t used to seeing Leia looked strained. 

“I never see them. I just hear them…” Madden trailed off, playing with her hands nervously in her lap. 

“You need to try and stop these dreams. I think I’m going to pull you from this mission. And complete some training with you myself” Leia stood up and started walking towards the inter-comm. 

“Leia no. I have to go and complete this mission. This is something I’ve been helping you look for for such a long time. It would kill me not been able to be the one to deliver it to you” Madden ran after the older woman, grabbing her arm softly, making Leia look into her eyes.  
“Do you believe there’s something else to these dreams?” Leia asked her, her brown eyes showing concern. 

“They’re just dreams..” Madden breathed out, she looked around the room desperately hoping the General would allow her to go on this mission. 

Leia looked into Maddens face, looking for any signs of anything she could use to pull her from going on the mission. But the young woman stood strong in front of her, and she knew she had to allow her to go.

“You leave in an hour. I need you back here ASAP after you’ve both collected it” The General told her sternly. 

Madden let out a excited noise and pulled the general close to her, hugging her tightly. 

“Thank you.” She let go of Leia and started moving around her to leave before stopping after hearing Leia speak. 

“Be careful with him Madden. He thinks a lot about you. You can see it in him. I’m just concerned because I’m not sure I see the same thing coming from you” Leia quietly told her, moving and looking over some plans that were laid out over the table. 

“Its not been going on long.. And you’re right. I don’t know how I feel” Madden quietly answered her and then slipped out of the door. 

She began the walk to the hanger which kept the fighter jets in. She looked around and saw her getting filled up with fuel. Poe stood looking it over. Madden let out a cough and he turned around to her, rushing over with a smile on his face. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, reaching up to move a strand of your hair from your cheek but you moved away.

“not in front of people Poe” Madden whispered to him. 

“When are you going to realise that people won’t care that we are together” He whispered back to her, taking her arm and moving her out of the view of the other people rushing about. 

“its not that Poe.. We’ve not been seeing each other for that long though have we?” She couldn’t look him in the eyes now, afraid that she would betray anything to him. 

Poe looked down at his hands, a hurt look on his face. 

“you know I’ve felt something for you for a long time” He told her, and again Madden couldn’t look back at him. 

“lets talk after we get the map right?” She reached out and rubbed his arm softly. 

Poe looked at his arm and then at your face, a little shrug on his arm made you move your hand away quickly. 

“Sure” That was all he said before moving away from you and over to his own air craft, climbing in and making his self busy with typing in co-ordinates for Jakku. 

Madden bit her lip and leaned her head back against her own plane.  
Things were about to get complicated.


End file.
